english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben 10 (2005)
Ben 10 is an American animated series created by Man of Action, and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series aired between December 27, 2005 and April 15, 2008. It was nominated for two Emmy Awards, winning one for "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation". Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Meagan Smith - Gwen Tennyson *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson 'Secondary Cast' *Dee Bradley Baker - Stinkfly, Wildmutt *Fred Tatasciore - Cannonbolt *Jim Ward - Diamondhead, XLR8 *Richard Horvitz - Grey Matter *Richard McGonagle - Four Arms *Steve Blum - Heatblast *Tara Strong - Upgrade 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Bullie#2 (ep1), JT (ep35), Young Max Tennyson (ep42) *Armin Shimerman - Slix (ep18) *B.J. Ward - Groom's Mother (ep43) *Bettina Bush - Kai Green (ep31) *Bill Ratner - The Seer (ep17) *Billy West - Guard (ep10), Kraab (ep5), Punk#2 (ep10) *Catherine Cavadini - Cooper Daniels *Charlie Schlatter - Devlin (ep46), Kevin 11,000 (ep46), Kevin Levin (Kevin 11) *Clancy Brown - Kenko (ep32) *Cree Summer - Frightwig *Dave Fennoy - Doctor (ep8), Hoverboard (ep5), Radio Newscaster (ep8) *Dave Wittenberg - Emcee (ep22), Escape Artist (ep22), Eskimo Teen#3 (ep39), Harold (ep22), Road Rage (ep44), Upchuck *Dee Bradley Baker - Acid Breath, Bad Guy#1 (ep4), Bullie#1 (ep1), Cash Murray (ep35), Computer#1 (ep14), Cop#2 (ep7), DJ (ep47), Doggy Buddy (ep33), EMT#1 (ep8), Eskimo Teen#2 (ep39), Ex (ep43), Eye Guy (ep48), Gang#1 (ep7), Grandpa Elsgood (ep30), Groom (ep43), Huge Limax (ep4), Immovable Object (ep45), Interpreter Alien (ep15), Joe (ep12), Justice of the Peace (ep43), Kid#1 (ep6), Kitty Litterer (ep33), Magician (ep22), Mall Cop#1 (ep28), Mall Official (ep28), Megamutt#1 (ep14), Mr. Zu (ep42), Officer (ep8), Parrot (ep2), Porcupine (ep45), Punk#1 (ep10), Robber#2 (ep17), Robotic Lieutenant, SACT Guy#1 (ep16), Security Guard (ep21), Security Guard#1 (ep2), Spitter (ep27), Stink Arms (ep25), Teen (ep27), Thief#2 (ep29), Thug (ep12), Trapped Worker (ep10), Tuba Player (ep24), Ugly Server (ep29) *Dwight Schultz - Dr. Animo, Driver (ep6), Earl (ep6), Father (ep6), Monitor (ep27), Police Officer (ep2), VIP#2 (ep2) *Fred Tatasciore - Alarm Voice (ep13), Bad Guy#1 (ep3), Ben 10,000, Coach Finn (ep35), Computer#2 (ep14), Convict (ep37), Doomicus (ep19), Employee (ep23), Fungal Brain (ep20), Gladiator#2 (ep18), Guard#1 (ep41), Guard#1 (ep44), Kappa Statue (ep32), Krakken (ep3), Policeman#1 (ep9), Ripjaws, Security Guard (ep42), Soldier (ep14), Squire#1 (ep35), Thief#1 (ep29), Thief#2 (ep9), Tourist (ep26), Train Conductor (ep44), Vendor (ep29), Way Big (ep46) *Greg Ellis - Synaptak (ep19) *Grey DeLisle - Bride (ep43), Bride's Mother (ep43), Heatblast Gwen (ep17), Xylene (ep39) *Jack Angel - Technorg (ep18) *James Mathis - Enforcer Alien (ep15) *Jason Spisak - Gaterboy (ep45) *Jeff Doucette - Thumbskull *Jennifer Hale - Boy (ep8), Gilbert (ep20), Jamie (ep1), Joey (Rojo), Mandy (ep20), Teacher (ep1), Tour Guide (ep47), Turbine (ep44) *Jennifer Malenke - Missy (ep29) *Jess Harnell - Announcer (ep36), Band Member#1 (ep36) *Jim Ward - Announcer (ep33), Announcer (ep35), Bad Guy#2 (ep3), Captain Shaw (ep3), Commander (ep14), Diamond Matter (ep25), Groom's Father (ep43), Mall Cop#2 (ep28), Man#2 (ep25), Manager (ep14), Mr. Beck (ep45), NASA Engineer (ep37), Newscaster (ep28), Radio Announcer (ep37), Ranger (ep1), Referee (ep45), Sam (ep36), Security Guard (ep33), Security Guard#1 (ep7), Soldier (ep47), TV News Anchor (ep8), TV News Reporter (ep13), Wildvine, XLR8-Kenny (ep46) *John Cygan - Abel North (Kangaroo Commando; ep33), Kane North (ep33) *John DiMaggio - Baron (ep44), Vulkanus (ep19) *John Kassir - Thief#1 (ep9), Zombozo (ep9) *Josh Keaton - Dean (ep33), Hector (ep42), Kid (ep42) *Kari Wahlgren - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (ep17), Toddler Hex (ep42) *Kath Soucie - Edwin (ep23), Little Boy (ep24), Tiffany (ep24) *Keone Young - Ishyama (ep32) *Khary Payton - Automated Voice (ep38), Convict#1 (ep37), Driver (ep22), Foreman (ep21), Forever Knight#1 (ep21), Hex, Punk#3 (ep10) *Kim Mai Guest - Andy (ep20), Elsgood (ep30), Grandkid (ep30), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep30), Pinky (ep29) *Larry Cedar - Head Scientist (ep11), Howell (ep11) *Mark Thompson - Vance (ep36) *Meagan Smith - Cheerleader (ep40), Pretty Girl (ep27) *Michael Dorn - Benvicktor (ep38), Dr.Vicktor/Vicktor *Michael Gough - Lt. Steel, SACT Guy#2 (ep16) *Michael Reisz - Kevin Levin (Kevin 11; ep7) *Miguel Najera - Wes (ep31) *Mikey Kelley - Attendant (ep7), Gang#2 (ep7), Helicopter Pilot (ep7) *Miriam Flynn - Aunt Vera (ep4) *Nancy Linari - Automated Voice (ep12), Reporter (ep10), Screaming Woman (ep10), Tour Guide (ep10) *Neil Ross - Guard#2 (ep44), Radio Chatter#1 (ep44), Wainwright (ep44) *Nicholas Guest - Clancy (ep12) *Nolan North - Henchman (ep11), Teen Attendant (ep11) *Pat Lentz - Gypsy (ep22), Mildred (ep22), Shelby (ep44) *Paul Eiding - Announcer (ep45), Camper (ep1), Chicken Soldier (ep47), Firey Buddy (ep33), Old Max, Radio Chatter#2 (ep44), Seasoned Pro (ep14), Security Guard#2 (ep2), TV Announcer (ep2), Thug (ep45), Upgrade Max (ep17) *Richard Doyle - Dr. Shueman (ep37), Enoch, Forever King, Mr. Jingles (ep30), Thug#2 (ep47), Umpire (ep35) *Richard Green - Benmummy (ep37) *Richard Horvitz - Kid (ep46), Robber#1 (ep2), Sublimino (ep28), Teen (ep35), VIP#1 (ep2) *Richard McGonagle - Cop#1 (ep7), Dr. Kelly (ep2), Driver (ep8), Exo-Skull (ep27), Gladiator#1 (ep18), President (ep35), Radio News Announcer (ep10) *Rob Paulsen - Ditto, Monitor (ep46), Promoter (ep45) *Robert Patrick - Phil (ep14), Rookie (ep14) *Robert Picardo - Leader Alien (ep15) *Robin Atkin Downes - Jonah (ep3) *Rosalind Chao - Councilwoman Liang (ep12) *Steve Blum - Announcer (ep37), Baby Four Arms (ep42), Bad Guy#2 (ep4), Band Member#2 (ep36), Barker (ep9), Bob (ep12), Bride's Father (ep43), Bystander (ep6), Eskimo Teen#1 (ep39), Ghostfreak, Handy Buddy (ep33), Heat Jaws (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Megamutt#2 (ep14), Narrator (ep33), Radio Announcer (ep7), Radio Announcer (ep15), Robber#1 (ep17), Roger (ep2), Security Guard (ep24), Steve (ep36), Store Manager (ep2), Swat Cop (ep28), Tour Guide (ep26), Tour Guide (ep42), Vilgax, Volunteer#1 (ep28) *Tara Strong - Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Tom Kane - Articguana (ep27), Donovan Grand Smith (ep23), Ultimos *Vanessa Marshall - Diamond Head Gwen (ep17), Female Cannonbolt (ep29), Four Arms Gwen (ep17), Policewoman (ep29), Tini (ep19) *Walker Edmiston - Ice Cream Employee (ep4), Marty (ep4) Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons